Scott Cooper And The Gang in: The Law Abiding Citizens
by Hordeslayer
Summary: The year is 2347. Join Scott Cooper, the frontman of an up and coming band, and his friends as they heist, fight, and play shows. A runaway since he was a teenager, Scott has been on his own for a little while. He doesn't have the book of his ancestors, but he does have a hooked head bass with strings that when struck can move objects, unlock doors and more.
1. The Law Abiding Citizens

"A long long time in the day has past in a galaxy, well, the same one we've been living in since we've been recording time. Didn't end in 2012 of course, if it did i wouldn't be here. We as people never have been the best at record keeping. Heh, speaking of records, that's where i come in. My name is Cooper. You may have heard of my family before. You know the one. We're the mythical monster fighting, bank vault heisting, wanted dead or alive Cooper family. Shame about the poor bastards who share the name but not the blood. There's gotta be a lot of tricky misunderstandings.

With all that being said my ancestors are bound to expect a lot from me. I don't plan to live up to their expectations, i just want to live up to my own. I'm me. I'm not my father or my mother and i'm certainly not the Thievius Raccoonus. I left home when i was 16, my parents never exactly approved of the person i wanted to be and that's okay. I like to think i'm doing okay with everything. Oh no, i've always wanted to be a thief. But not in the way they wanted. My parents never thought i could be a world class criminal and the frontman of a band at the same time.

As of now i'm 17 and in highschool. My tuition is paid and i'm set to graduate in 4 months. My band is starting to make a local name for itself and we just purchased our first touring van. We being my 3 best friends/roommates and i. Ann is our drummer, when you think of the commercial image of punk she's it. Dyed crimson red short spiked hair, black skinny jeans and a self cut sleeveless t-shirt that she spray painted the anarchy symbol on herself. She's our resident pyromaniac. Been playing with matches since she was little. The irony is she doesn't smoke. Wallace is our guitarist and unclean vocalist. (That's a screamer for the musically challenged.) A classic metalhead, almost literally what with the ivory horn in the middle of his face. He is what i like to call our on stage security guard. He's been known to rush off into the crowd to stop some jerk groping a girl or hurting someone in the pit who doesn't want to be there. Once you're friends with him you're friends for life. Then there's AJ our DJ. He raps, controls our lights, soundboard, electronic parts in songs etc. You name it, he does it. He has a photographic memory, you can't get anything past him. He's real helpful when we need to know what piece of gear was in which case. He's our self proclaimed know it all. Come to think of it. I've never seen him without headphones. And me? I'm Scott Cooper. I'm what securities call a thief when actually i don't keep much of what i steal. I live in Color City Oregon, an artists dream. Music, food, and art exploded in the 22nd century and it hasn't stopped yet.

The year is 2347 which sounds super futuristic when in reality we still don't have flying cars. Robotics, game systems, computers, security and most other things have gradually advanced however. I play bass and i sing in a band called The Law Abiding Citizens. (We thought we'd throw the cops off with our name.) My parents are still alive. No one knows i'm a thief. I am the first Cooper since my line began to not have the book my ancestors wrote to help me. But that won't stop me from chronicling my own adventures. My other family members may have had a main mission in life but as for me. I'm making my legacy as i go along."

Saturday January 20th 2347 7:15 PM

*Fade in to the room. 20 to 25 people stand waiting looking up at a stage cluttered with cords and instruments. A small group of people walk onto the stage, and one grabs the microphone*

"Ahem, *coughs* mic check, 1,2. Alright, sounding good. Ladies and gentlemen. We are The Law Abiding Citizens." the group of 4 now visible in the low lighting of the concert venue begin to play their instrument of choice. The drummer is a lanky rabbit, the guitarist a muscular rhino, the DJ a focused wolf and the singer who is holding an interesting bass guitar with a hook on the head is a devious looking raccoon.

*After the show in the van headed home*

"Well i don't know about you guys but i think that show was just the prep we needed for the battle of the bands Monday afternoon." Scott stated with a grin on his face. Ann, riding shotgun looked out the window lost in thought while Wallace and AJ were playing rock paper scissors in the back of the van. Scott looked out further along the road and saw a light close to their destination. As they arrived at their apartment they saw a grass fire on the lawn shaped in a Skull And Crossbones pattern. The symbol of the band they were set to play against on Monday. New Age Piracy. "A group of dogs (Literally. They're literally a group of dogs.) who put more focus on their stage presence than musical quality. Sully, their singer mouthed off about my band last week to me, and our music teacher Mrs. Raynor decided a contest of talent would be a better way to handle things than a fist fight. I wonder how she would feel about one band destroying public property? Oh well, snitching isn't my style." Wallace looked around on street level for tire tracks or evidence of some kind. AJ took the fire escape up to the roof to get a better view of the surrounding area while Ann started mumbling about them using her own element to threaten her. Scott looked at the fire in concern while stating they need to call the fire department but put out parts of the fire themselves so no one could tell what the pattern originally was.

10:38 PM

"After the fire department put out the rest of the flames we headed up to our apartment to check if it was broken into." The group arrived to the door and found the lock in tact."The lock isn't busted but that doesn't mean it wasn't broken into." Wallace fumed. Ann used the key, and from a quick glance nothing looked out of place. Each went in their own direction and fully searched the home.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here guys. But i'm picking up a scent that definitely isn't us." AJ addressed the group. "My room is clear. Everyone else have good reports?" Scott asked. "They used fire but i still have all my matches so at least it wasn't my fire." Ann answered. Wallace remained silent and went into the practice room to look around while the others went downstairs to start unloading equipment. Wallace rummaged through the practice room searching up and down for anything that could have been stolen. Nothing was missing but something was added, a small bug in a high corner near the ceiling of the room. Wallace may be strong, but he's not stupid. He took a mental note of it and kept silent, walking out of the room and down to the van.

"I found a little something our swash buckling friends left for us in the practice room. They planted a bug to hear us practice. I think they may be trying to play our song before we do." Wallace spoke firmly. "Well that would make sense. They spend too much time on their hair to do any real practice." Scott replied. "They came into my house and did something like that? Oh they're gonna pay, they like fire i'll giv..." Ann exclaimed before being interrupted by AJ "Whoa, whoa relax. None of you are thinking about the opportunity here. No one was supposed to know who would play first so clearly someone went into Mrs. Raynor's classroom and looked at her notes. The rules were neither band could play an original song, if we could then this wouldn't be a problem because they wouldn't know how. But since we're doing a cover they can learn it by Monday. All we have to do is practice at a place that isn't bugged and prepare a different song for Monday. Our musical talent alone will beat them." AJ explained. "I know just the song and just the place." Scott grinned out. "C'mon it's late. We need to rest up for the next two days. Let's get the last load and head up." Scott continued.

Sunday January 21st 2347 7:00 AM

*An alarm bell rings, signaling the morning has arrived. The gang loads up their gear into the van to drive to their new practice destination all while leaving the equipment cases in the practice room to fool Sully and his crew.*

The sound of snoring echoes in Scott's ears as he drives down the road next to the water and parks next to a warehouse. He honks the horn and stops short to get everyone awake and is then greeted by a storm of yelling and confusion. "Rise and shine my fellow Law Abiding Citizens, we have arrived." Scott Pointed to the abandoned building. *Yawns* "This is the place, Scott?" Ann asks still half asleep. "That's the one. Grab your stuff and let's head inside."

The group grabs arm fulls of gear and follows Scott into the building and down the stairs. The building is completely dark and the band looks puzzled. Scott flips a switch on the wall and the power starts to come on light by light. Now in plain view, the group realizes where they are. "I remember seeing on the news one day that the first subway station built in Color City was being condemned due to a lack of funds. They built up walls with cement when they made more subway stations so the other cars wouldn't come down this way. When i ran away from home this is the first place i went. I found that the city never shut the power off. I slept somewhere else every night, inside the subway cars, in the token booth, in the offices. I never saw anyone come in except me. This is where i lived out of before i met you guys at school and moved in." Scott told the trio as they walked through the well preserved station and into an office. "This place has plenty of outlets for all our gear and we're far enough underground that no one can hear us practice. We're in the clear."

Monday January 22nd 1:55 PM.

*The stage is set for the battle of the bands. A makeshift platform built in the middle of the football field. Mrs. Raynor, a younger woman as far as teachers go begins to walk up the stairs with mic in hand.*

"Last Monday in my class, two young men began to argue over each others musical ability. As with football, basketball, wrestling or even dance. I want to show these boys that talk is meaningless unless you can prove your skill. Going up first we have New Age Piracy! *Claps* And playing after them we have The Law Abiding Citizens! *Claps* Here are the rules for the audience. Be respectful of both bands. They're here to entertain, if you aren't entertained then sit through it. This is not the place to boo and be disrespectful. Pick the best one. After each band finishes their one song, if you liked the performance then clap. If you don't then stay still. This is how we will judge the winner. As for the bands. Play well, do your best and prove your ability."

New Age Piracy took the stage with instruments in hand. Sully picked up the microphone and began to speak. "Color City High, how are you doing today!?" *Cheers* "I saiddd. How are you doing today!?" The dog yelled into the microphone, slicking his long hair back with his hand. *Screams* "Alright! 1,2,3,4." The band started to wail on their instruments as Sully grabbed the mic to sing out I Fought The Law. *Crowd yelling during the instrumental solo*

"Okay they actually put effort into this performance." Scott stated to his friends as he looked at the crowd getting into the song. New Age Piracy played strong til the finish. The crowd started clapping loudly and cheering for Sully and his crew as the last notes were played. Mrs. Raynor walked onto the stage clapping for them. "Alright give it up for our talented students in New Age Piracy! You guys clearly liked them so i think you'll like our next group. You may have even seen them at a show in the inner city on Saturday, we have The Law Abiding Citizens! *Cheers*

The gang took the stage and was completely silent. The drums and bass began to roar across the field as Scott made eye contact with Sully and started to sing. Scott sung and Wallace screamed the lyrics to Spitting Image by Sylar into their respective mics, never breaking eye contact with New Age Piracy. *The band continued* AJ rhymed into his mic as the crowd began to jump and yell throughout the rest of the song. Screams and enough clapping to sound like thunder shot across the field as The Law Abiding Citizens took a bow and went off stage sure that they had won. Mrs. Raynor walked up again. "Alright that was great! *Claps* It was a close contest but by round of applause i think we have a winner. *Both bands wait on the edge of their seats* This goes to... The Law Abiding Citizens! Cheers erupt as our gang go back up to accept a gold plated statue of a microphone.

4:32 PM

*Both bands pack up their stuff and head to their respective homes. Scott and Wallace leave in the van while AJ puts Ann on his back, runs to the woods outside of Sully's house, and calls Scott.* "Scott? We're outside the dogs garage. Their van is here and closed up so i think they've unloaded everything. Are we still going through with the plan?" AJ whispered into the phone. "Yeah, just be careful. Make sure everything goes as planned and tell Ann to keep it small scale. We want to hurt Sully, not his neighborhood or his family." Scott said before hanging up.

AJ lets Ann down and walks to the garage window, he sees everything is plugged in and tells Ann to move to position. "Alright it's just like i thought, their sockets are overloaded. There is an acoustic guitar laying next to one of the amps. All we have to do is overheat the socket and it'll start to spark. That'll catch the acoustic on fire and that will be enough to make it spread. Ann, Scott said this should be small scale. No evidence left, no mistakes. Grab your blowtorch and that wooden plank, and burn where i tell you." AJ explained as he used his ability to see scent trails to position Ann where she needed to be.

Ann placed the thick wooden plank against the metal wall and held it there as she turned on her portable blowtorch. She made circles on the board with fire in an attempt to center the heat through the wall at the socket. "Is this working? I'm almost out of fuel." Ann said worried. "Wait... yes, that's a spark! Use the rest of your fuel, we're almost there." AJ exclaimed. The socket started to spark with short bursts onto cords, amps and finally the acoustic guitar. The duo watched the blaze begin to spread through the cords and equipment, completely ignoring the metal walls and the cement floor. "Alright i think I've figured out the garage WiFi password. Now i can turn on the fan, the family will smell the smoke and call the fire department. We're done." AJ said as he grabbed Ann and started running back to the apartment.

9:06 PM

*An ongoing news story continues to play on the tv*

"Earlier today a fire broke out in a family's garage in the Color City Gardens suburb. The son, who is in a local band used this garage to store his and his friends instruments and equipment. Due to an overloaded socket sparks began to fly. The fire couldn't travel along the cement floor so it clung to the cords and gear, scorching them. Everything was burned beyond repair. The garage also suffered minimal damage to the walls and vent system. Although if the fan hadn't been on the family might not have smelled the smoke. No one was hurt. But now one local band has to start all over. This is Color City nightly news at 9, Tom Brown signing off."

Scott turned off the tv. "Wallace. You can go ahead and destroy that bug now. I don't think New Age Piracy has the ability to steal our songs anymore." Scott said with a grin. Wallace went into the practice room, looked in the camera of the bug and grabbed it. After looking it over he impaled it with his horn and threw it into the garbage. "Who else loved the look on that group of dumb faces when we started playing a song they'd never heard?" The rhino said with a laugh. "My eyes were locked with Sully's the entire time. And big props to Ann and AJ for the finishing touches on the garage. Ann i'm proud of you for not leveling a city block." Scott said with a smile. Ann and the group laughed happily, content with the days success. Scott withdrew into his room to write about the day.

"If you're reading this you may think our response to being spied on was harsh. I don't think so. They came into our home and put something there in order to steal our ideas and probably steal our victory. If we went up there on stage after they played the song we had prepared, we would have lost. Today was the only time I've seen them put any real effort into playing music. They stole the song we would've played today. We stole their ability to steal. No one was hurt, but they can't steal anymore. The only time they cared about what they did was when they could cheat and take from someone else. If they actually played better than my band i would have gladly lost. But i will never lose to cheaters, and i will never let that kind of injustice stand. My name is Scott Cooper. I am not Sly or Tennessee Kid or Sir Galleth. Along with my friends, we make up The Law Abiding Citizens.

End of book one.

Hey, authors note here. This story contained the song Spitting Image by New York Nu Metal band Sylar. And the classic I Fought The Law written by Sonny Curtis and originally performed by The Crickets. It's been covered by The Clash, Green Day, The Dead Kennedys, Johnny Cash, Social Distortion and most other bands you can think of. I do not own any of the songs listed, and am not associated with any of the bands. I can't post the lyrics in the story so go ahead and listen to those songs yourself. I don't work for Suckerpunch, Sony or Sanzaru games, i don't own the Cooper name or have any rights to the series. I don't even own Sony stock. Now that that's out of the way, hey. I wanted to do a reimagining of the Cooper gang, i've never read a story like this on here and i figured since music is something i know and love i'd incorporate it into one of my favorite game series.

I want these characters to grow and be totally different from the old gangs or from other original characters you've seen before. I want heists to be about more than stealing money from the corrupt and carting them off to jail. I want Scott to make his own moves and have his own adventures that don't necessarily involve his ancestors. This series will be updated as often as i'm interested in writing. I want every character to have an absolute end by the time the series wraps up. Please rate and review. Thanks for reading, and i hope you stick with this story.


	2. Book Two: Anti Heroes And V-illin's

Book two. Anti Heroes And V-illin's.

Sunday January 28th 9:47 PM

*A super market sits empty, closed for the night. In the darkness of the empty parking lot a guitar is being played by a figure in a hoodie with the slogan "Defend The Arts" labeled across the back. A glass window at the front of the store floats out of place and lays flat on the ground. "Ah my good ol' custom bass. *kisses the bridge* You make it so easy to not get my hands dirty." The hooded man says with a smile as he swings his strapped guitar around to his back. He jumps onto a supply truck and from the truck through the window, landing on the tile floor of the market.

He walks along the aisles grabbing multiple items. Bread, a bag of apples and a gallon bottle of water. Storing them in his messenger bag. He unlocks the front door and steps right out, locking it back before closing it. He begins to play his guitar and the window slides back into place.

He walks along the empty street and over a bridge. Jumping over the railing, he lands beside a sleeping man and opens his messenger bag. Placing the items in a chest located next to the man living under the bridge, he takes out a pen and sticky note and begins to write. "Dear Stranger. You don't know me, but as i was driving across the bridge last week i saw you staring up at the road. Yesterday i saw the same thing. I figured you may need some help so i brought you a few things, and put them in your chest. Stay safe." He taped the note down and laid a blanket across the homeless man.

The hooded figure felt a vibration in his pocket and grabbed his phone to check what it was. A text read. "Scott, are you in position?" Checking the time on his cell and removing his hood he realized he was late. "Uh oh. Gotta run, guy." As he ran to his destination he replied to the text. "Moving in now, AJ."

10:13 PM

Scott sent out a group call as he ascended a ladder on the back of a small electronics store. "My eyes are on the street and i have the Noisemaker. Everybody got their gear?" Blowtorch cans and The Drumsticks are begging to be used." Ann answered. "Aren't Drumsticks a bit of an innocent name for your bo staves, Ann?" AJ asked. "Sometimes you have to give dangerous things innocent names. Of course there's nothing innocent about my arms, AKA the guns." Wallace interrupted. "Alright we're all ready, AJ what's the mission?" Scott finished.

"Tonight our target is a hip hop artist named V-illin'. While not publicly wanted there is a lot of evidence for everything he's tied up in. Drug deals, prostitution, petty theft, assault etc. It's a long list, and the world is better off with someone like this behind bars. He is playing in Color City tomorrow and checked into his hotel tonight. He's having a huge rooftop party and has paid the hotel to cater but stay out of the way. He's obviously up to something. Our location is The Cobalt Tower. That entire building was painted top to bottom and room to room by local artists who wanted to add more color to the skyline. This is a 20 floor hotel. A tourist trap, and the highest building in the near vicinity so climbing it would leave Scott exposed. The only way up to the roof is via elevator.

Wallace, you will steal a waiters outfit and serve the guests at the party. You're our inside man. When we meet up outside the hotel i will give you a special tie made with a camera inside that will record everything in front of you. Ann will be in the van with the monitor saving all the video to an external hard drive. It's up to Scott to search V-illin's room but i have to pickpocket his room key first. Everyone needs to get as much evidence as they can. I managed to steal an invitation. Luckily they don't have names on them." As AJ explained the plan the gang moved into place. Ann drove up outside the front entrance and let out AJ before parking behind the hotel. Wallace met him in the parking lot and recieved his tie. An eighteen wheeler drove by the electronics store where Scott was perching and a light thud marked his jump from roof to moving vehicle. As the truck approached the hotel, the brave raccoon jumped onto the railing of a 2nd floor balcony and snuck inside the room connected to the ledge. The sound of running water filled his ears, recognizing someone was taking a shower he quietly left the room.

"AJ, i'm inside, what floor is the villains room on?" "That's V-illin', Scott. According to my notes he's on the 2nd floor." Why would a big rapper like this guy have a room on such a low floor? Scott thought to himself. He began walking down the hallway into a small yet empty smoking room and he waited for the key card to be delivered.

10:26 PM. Wallace's point of view

The rhino walked inside the hotel and blended with the crowd. This place was full of people from all over the world, he wouldn't be noticed unless he was being looked for. As his eyes darted along the space of the room he saw a sign that read. "Kitchen: Employees Only" All he had to do was wait for a waiter around his size to walk out of the swinging double doors and stalk them until he could get them alone and swap his clothes with theirs.

All of a sudden an ox a bit smaller than him walked out with a tray of drinks and Wallace followed in stride. Both headed for the elevator, they marched down the long hallway and entered with no one else around. The ox pushed his button and asked "Floor?" "10th floor, man." Replied the rhino. The waiter pushed the button and they waited quietly. All of a sudden, around the 3rd floor Wallace spoke up "...you know it's nothing personal." the ox questioned that statement in his head before turning and being headbutted by the hulking beast. Wallace watched as the drinks fell to the ground. "Good thing those glasses are plastic." He stripped down and took the waiters clothes, making sure to put the tie on. He finished it all before arriving at the 10th floor.

Wallace flung the waiter over his shoulder, grabbed his tray and the elevator doors opened to reveal a young couple who stared in confusion at the scene. "He had too much to drink, i'm taking him to his room." Wallace smiled out, pointing to the empty glasses on the elevator base. With waiter and tray in hand, he waited for the elevator to leave and then opened the stairway door leaving the waiter propped up in the middle of the stairs. "You should be fine here. Who walks up or down ten floors?" He left and called another elevator, as the doors opened another waiter with a tray full of food was inside. "Hey, guy. I just came down and need to fill my tray, mind if i take yours so i can go back up quicker?" The waiter agreed as they traded trays and went in seperate elevators.

Wallace finally arrived at the roof and walked out towards the crowd. The bouncer ignored him and the curious rhino began to wander about, making note of all he saw. He served the party food to the crowd and took video of the more shady guests with his tie.

10:37 PM. AJ's point of view

Standing outside of the van AJ started to pace until Ann gave him confirmation the video was coming in clearly. "Ann, i'm about to head up. How do i look?" The wolf asked, hoping for Ann to notice him. "Hmm. Pull your pants down and let your boxers show and you'll fit in with all the gangsters up there, Age." Ann said with a goofy grin. Age was Ann's nickname for AJ, he pretended to hate it but loved it in secret. "Ha. Ha." The wolf said half heartedly. AJ walked into the hotel, stepped into the elevator and headed to the 20th floor. During the wait he made sure his pants were pulled up and he took his invitation out of his wallet.

The doors opened and the first sight AJ saw was Wallace in the corner eating a mini cheeseburger. While rolling his eyes he handed his invite to the bouncer and walked inside. "They went all out for this party." The wolf remarked to himself as he saw an ice sculpture in the shape of V-illin' surrounded in a circle with shrimp and cocktail sauce. As AJ looked around the crowd he saw the party's host take the stage. A greasy looking Russian bear grabbed a microphone and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen. You were invited here for the following reason. Not to hear my new mixtape a day before release. Not to get stuffed on fancy American food. You came here to get filthy drunk and try out my new products! Waiters, glasses and needles for everybody!" The bear yelled into the mic as music started to boom and the rappers goons started to put needles on the waiters trays.

Wallace and AJ's eyes met across the rooftop, looking at eachother in concern. Guests took glasses of what looked like vodka and champagne and a respective needle filled with a blue liquid. Wallace walked over to AJ and they went to a place that was out of the way. AJ grabbed the rhinos tie and held the vial of blue poison in front of the camera as he spoke. "Ann, search for a designer drug that is injected by a needle. It has a dark blue liquid inside." They were interrupted by a staring man who had a needle mark in his arm. "What's your problem, never seen a man talk into another man's tie before?!" AJ yelled, making the injected man go away.

The rabbit typed away at her laptop, searching for anything close to what AJ just described. "No results, guys. Could he have invented it?" Ann asked. "Crap, i was afraid of this. He said it was a new product. Wait, no. He said new products. What else is there? Ann, make sure to erase the audio for the last few minutes." The wolf pondered what other products there could be as the bear took the stage again."Now that most of you have had the experience of the Cobalt Blue it's time for the second part of the night. Men, get Clause to bring up the girls!"

10:40 PM. Scott's point of view

Sitting on a couch in the smoking room Scott strums his bass, waiting for his part of the night to come. He hears a door open down the hallway and then stands up to peak around the corner. A tall walrus stands outside of the door, motioning his hand for whoever was in the room to come forward. To the raccoon's horror, a group of ten to fifteen teenage girls were bound and chained together to walk in a line. "Where is a camera tie when you need one? I bet that creep doesn't know i can break the locks on those cuffs with a single strike of a string."

Scott held the bridge of his guitar as he ran down the hall. The girls now walking ahead of the walrus with the door about to close behind them, Scott jumped and flung his leg between the door and the wall. As he winced in pain he picked his strings and the chains binding the girls fell off. "Girls, run!" The Cooper yelled as a now fully aware captor slammed his fist down on top of Scott's head. "Unngh." he moaned out in pain.

The walrus grabbed up Scott by the neck and held him against the wall. "It took 6 months to get those girls you piece of shit!" The monster screamed at Scott before throwing him inside the previously locked room. He crashed onto the bed before landing on the hard wood floor, his bass still on his stomach. Before the beast could pick him up again, Scott played a string and the rug was swept out from under the man, causing him to crash to the ground. Before any more moves could be made, Scott lifted his bass into the air and slammed it down on the spinal cord of the walrus, knocking him out cold.

Breathing a sigh of relief he put himself together and walked back to the smoking room. He found the girls cowering in the corners. "It's alright, i'm here to help. Downstairs you will find a black van with a vanity plate. Knock on the back door. There is a rabbit named Ann who will help you. Tell her that Scott sent you." The girls stood up and walked down the stairs outside to the van.

The door to V-illin's room still open, the raccoon walked inside and dragged the walrus along with him. The same young couple who encountered Wallace earlier walked out of the elevator and witnessed the event of the unconscious man being dragged inside. "Hey uh, my bud here had too much to drink." Scott said unconvincingly. "Next time we visit Color City we're staying at a normal hotel. These artists are weird." The woman remarked.

From a quick glance of the eye, Scott could see briefcases littered the room. As he opened them one by one, he found them all to be either filled with money or drugs. Vials filled with a blue liquid labeled "Cobalt Blue" and what appeared to be cocaine. He slid open the window of the room and stacked the briefcases on the balcony that faced the road. A noise came from the bathroom, the sound of breaking glass. Scott slowly opened the door and backstepped to the bed before realizing the breaker of the glass was another imprisoned girl trying to escape.

The bathroom contained ten more girls. "This guy needs to be put down. I'm not with the bad guys. Are there any more of you in the hotel?" In broken english the girls told Scott to look inside the closet, and sure enough five more girls sat tied up inside. He told the girls about the van and started to lead them there. He grabbed the gun the bodyguard had tucked into the back of his pants. "I'll need this for later."

10:50 PM. Wallace's point of view

Wallace watched as the bear yelled at his goons to bring up some girls for God knows what. "Niko, where is Clause?!" The drug pusher screamed. "He... he hasn't reported in for 10 minutes. I think he may be having a sample of the product." The grunt chuckled. "Well his party is over." The bear swooped his claw across the chest of his employee, sending him to the floor. "Cristoff, Martin. Go and find Clause, break his neck, and bring up the girls." The bear continued.

"I need to go help Scott. Ann, do we have enough video to give to the cops?" "More than enough, big guy. We have this pervert on serving alcohol to minors, assault, illegal weapons are everywhere, he is literally passing out drugs and is trying to sell people. He's screwed." Ann said happily.

The rhino took a mad dash to the elevator, right behind the hired muscle in the second lift. Arriving on the 2nd floor, Wallace's eyes met with Scott's as he stood up to the black furred Russian wolves carrying nothing but their claws and fangs. Behind the raccoon were girls running into the stairwell. Wallace released a gravelly yell and rammed his horn into the back of a wolf, flipping him over. Scott parried with the wolves blows, meeting his bites with the unbreakable strings of his bass and his swipes using the body of the guitar as a shield. An uppercut to the jaw sent the goon sprawling into his friend, knocking them into the wall.

"Scott, protect those girls and get out of here, i got em'!" The rhino hollered as he slammed his rock hard fists into the midsection of his enemies. Scott ran into V-illin's room, grabbed the briefcases and jumped off of the balcony. Wallace knocked the heads of the wolves together and left them there. He grabbed his tie and spoke to Ann "Hey long ears, Scott has some evidence and he's headed your way. Tell AJ he needs to stall the party somehow."

11:02 PM. AJ's point of view

The antsy wolf taps his foot on the ground, watching the injected walk around, fumbling with their drinks. He checks his phone and a text from Ann reads. "We have all the evidence we need. I'm on my way to the police station with the hard drive and the girls. STALL."

Before AJ can think of anything to do, microphone static floods the air. "Since i have worthless employees who don't listen to me, i figured i would speed up the events of the night and have all my loyal fans listen to me instead!" Music starts to blare and everyone crowds around the stage. AJ ducks away and watches their strange movements. The crowd is having a weird reaction to the music. All of a sudden a man bites down on a girls neck. Not a love bite, he chomped down on her neck.

People start to scream and run from the stage as more are pulled down and bitten. The ones with the needle marks in their arm are chasing the people who didn't take any of the Cobalt Blue! A horde of screaming innocents run to the elevators, shoving each other out of the way to be first in line. AJ jumps behind a plant on the other side of the roof and hides while laughing echoes from the stage.

11:06 PM. Ann's point of view

Pulling up next to the police station Ann begins to speak to the van full of freed girls. "Girls, just go inside, give them these two cases and this hard drive. Tell them what happened and where V-illin' is. That's all you have to do" Ann said smiling. The girls step out one by one and run into the police station, while Ann drives back to The Cobalt Tower.

The police listen to the testimonies of all the girls saying the same thing while others confirm the evidence on the video and others examine the drugs. Ann speeds ahead and parks the getaway van on the marked X that AJ placed earlier in the day. "Alright, it's my turn now."

Ann puts her staves on her back, puts on her tool belt and meets up with Wallace and Scott. "The cops are on their way. Any news from Age?" "Radio silence." Scott said grimly. "It's only been a few minutes, he should be fine. But we need to go up there and get him before the cops do." The trio headed to the roof as AJ did his best to hide.

*By 11:15 half the Color City police force had been sent to capture V-illin' and his men. But no one knows about the injected but AJ. The sound of bass echoes from the roof all the way down to the streets. Police sirens light up the inner city as they approach the tower.*

The doors open as the gang get battle ready. They were greeted with a horrific sight. A horde of mindless drones feasting on screaming party guests. Ann rushed forward with her staves drawn and knocked an injected off of a girl who was about to be bitten "Get up and run!" The rabbit yelled. "Da, more of the main course has arrived for my fans to devour. Get drunk on their blood!" The Russian screamed at the gang as the music played even louder.

AJ ran up behind Wallace who was fighting off three fans but didn't notice the two behind his back. AJ tackled them to the ground and turned to face Ann. "It's so good to see you! What's going on?" AJ joked as he continued to fight off injected zombies. "So that designer drug i told you to look up? It made everyone real dull and doped up looking at first but when V-illin' started to play his music everyone got violent. Like eat your flesh, zombie violent." "Age, duck!" Ann yelled as she spun in a circle with her staves, knocking down all around them.

"So these are people? What are we supposed to do to stop this?" AJ looked at her with worry. "We just have to wait for the cops and save as many people as possible. It's all we can do." Scott landed a blow in the stomach of a zombie who knocked down a young teenager, and he followed it up by pouring cocktail sauce and shrimp into the monsters mouth so he couldn't bite anyone else. The rest of V-illin's hired thugs rushed towards the gang. Ann ran at the ice sculpture and used her blowtorch cans to melt it partly before whacking the table leg, causing gravity to bring the ice statue of the bear down in front of the wolves headed her way.

She jumped over the makeshift barricade and struck a wolf in his leg, making him take a knee. He was met with an uppercut from a staff while Ann used the other to fend off the two remaining guards. As the fighting went on, a small group of unbitten made it off the rooftop. By Scott's count it was thirteen saved.

Wallace grabbed an injected by their neck and threw them into the speaker, tipping it over and causing large amounts of distortion. Scott noticed the zombies stopped attacking for a brief moment when the speaker wasn't playing music. "Guys, destroy his speakers, the zombies weren't aggresive when the distortion took them over!" He yelled to his gang.

V-illin' roared into his mic and turned the volume all the way up, crippling the eardrums of everyone but him. Scott covered his ears with one hand while reaching for his ear plugs with the other. He stood up and struck his bass powerfully, sending a shockwave across the roof, making the injected and the wolves scatter in all directions. Scott reached down to Ann's toolbelt and grabbed a blowtorch can. He tossed it into the air and created a shockwave again to send the can flying into the speaker. The force of the impact created an explosion and sent the sound system off the roof.

The injected either lay defeated and moaning or stood, swaying around, not knowing what to do. The bear roared again as the sounds of police sirens could now be clearly heard. The Law Abiding Citizens stood up from the ground and made eye contact with the deranged beast. Scott reached for the gun he took from the guard earlier in the night and threw it towards the stage. "Hit us if you can." He boldly stated. The group unsure of what would happen next ran along with Scott to the edge of the roof while V-illin' ran for the gun.

Scott played his bass while he ran and as he jumped into the air along with his gang, solid bay windows from the hotel rooms rose up from their original positions, caught their fall and started flying them down at high speeds towards their van. Three shots were fired but none of them hit. The gang landed mostly okay right beside their van. They piled in quickly and started driving away as the S.W.A.T. Teams took the roof.

Monday January 29th 12:14 AM

*A late breaking news report plays on the tv.*

"Tonight the famous Russian hip hop artist "V-illin'" held a party on The Cobalt Tower hotel roof. During the party, the police were given evidence of what was going on during the event. Delivered by thirty teenage girls who claimed to have been taken from their homes in Russia and sold as sex slaves by the artist. Along with the girls themselves, they also brought 4 monogrammed briefcases filled with cocaine, and a hard drive full of video of many illegal acts all from that night.

S.W.A.T Teams stormed the roof and found the artist alone with a gun in his hand. After being told to surrender and drop his weapon multiple times, he instead charged forward. The Russian hip hop artist committed suicide by cop. But that still leaves the question. Who captured all this evidence, rescued these girls and where are they now?

Twelve of the artists entourage and employees were arrested, suffering only minor injuries. This was a late breaking news bulletin, i'm Tom Brown, signing off from this nightmare."

The gang sat in disbelief. "So, Cobalt Blue remains a secret to the public." Scott stated with a blank expression on his face. "I guess designer drug zombies are on a need to know basis." Ann said with disappointment. "I'll always know. I watched people die. Or turn into those things, The Injected got so many." AJ said with a sad tone of voice.

Ann sat on the couch next to him and put his head in her lap. "But without us there would have been a lot more people that got hurt, Age. We did our best. And without you, Wallace would have gotten bitten on his back." Ann smiled at AJ as she stroked his ears. Wallace got up and punched AJ in the shoulder. "There's not always time to say it on the battlefield so i'm glad i got a chance to do it properly. Thanks for watching my back, wolf. I'd be down without you." The rhino smiled as he got up to walk to his room. "Goodnight, my fellow law breaking citizens. I have a test tomorrow."

"Do you guys mind if i turn in too? It's been a long night for all of us. The levels of evil that people can reach disturbs me." Scott said with tiredness in his voice. "We'll be alright, Scottie. Go ahead and get to bed." Ann smiled.

"AJ and Ann drifted off to sleep on the couch. I think she was still stroking his ears in her sleep. Tonight we did our job. A horrible criminal... A horrible man is gone. We accomplished a lot. Multiple arrests, the girls we freed will be sent back home soon, and in the briefcases i swiped from V-illin's room there was 50,000 $ dollars cash.

But it doesn't feel like we did enough. It doesn't feel like i did enough. Nobody knows that Cobalt Blue could be out there. What happened to all The Injected who are sick with this stuff, were they killed, transported somewhere else? At least the gang made it out okay. We even saved come civies in the process. But while one threat has been removed from the world, i fear a worse one might be hanging overhead."

End of book two.

Authors note. I don't own anything in this story besides my original characters and the stories themselves. I don't own Sly Cooper or anything else besides my ideas.

(Hey guys, what's going on? I've been thinking up ideas every day for this series and i hope you all keep reading and enjoying it. In some chapters some characters may not get as much focus as they should. Ann didn't break through as much in this story as the last one. In the first story it was because of her the final plan came together. And when you think about it she had the most important job in this story. She was collecting the evidence to bring to the police. The fight scene established how she goes into battle. She's quick, crafty, and tough. This story also brought out the fact she likes to give out nicknames to her close friends. Although she didn't get as much POV time as i wanted her to have.

AJ appears to have an interest in Ann. Scott is worried about the future. And Wallace is ready for another fight. Wallace isn't dumb, he's just a brick, and by referring to the rooftop fight as a battlefield i wanted to make it seem like he really respected what fighting is and what they as a group are fighting for. I want Wallace to be a warrior, not just a street fighter.

AJ was upset at the end of the story because hip hop is what he knows, and someone used something he loves for evil. He had to watch as people were being bitten and infected by The Injected zombies, and he couldn't do anything about it by himself.

The opening grocery store heist was just a way to establish that Scott isn't in this for the money, he wants to do his best to help. And it helped showcase the awesome abilities that come from his guitar strings. And that was a theme throughout the whole story. He can move things like windows and rugs and make them bend to what he wants them to do. He can break locks, and create shockwaves of energy all by hitting the right strings. When he's playing on a stage no one can get hit by a shockwave because that's not the intention. He has control of what the strings do, as you saw when he went window surfing to the van.

This story was partly inspired by the Deathstroke arc in the second season of the Arrow tv show. I won't spoil what i mean but it's a great show. And my Cooper gang is really more of a group of vigilantes so i thought it fit nicely together. I did not come up with the name V-illin'. One day i was watching a commentary track for a show called Psych and i believe Steve Franks, the creator said he wanted to make a criminal on that show named V-illin'. It was in one of the earlier seasons and i don't recall if they ever did name a criminal that, but i loved that name as soon as i heard it and i had to use it. This story is obviously very different from the first in the series because this was a field mission. The first story was meant to introduce the characters and get you excited for things to come. This also set up a few possible story arcs i'm really excited about trying out. Thanks for reading guys, rate it up!)


End file.
